A Point of Commerce (POC) may broadly refer to shopping or retail transactions conducted within a “brick and mortar” retail store or at any location by use of a computing device that is suitably connected to a communications network. Conventionally, a customer shops within a store and proceeds to a “full-service” checkout station in which a store employee scans each selected product. When scanning is complete, the customer pays for the products. Alternatively, the customer may proceed through a “self-service” checkout station in which the customer, rather than the store employee, actively scans the selected products. Regardless of whether the customer proceeds through a full-service checkout station or a self-service checkout station, however, the scanner at the checkout station identifies the selected products using a bar code that is attached to, or printed on, the selected product. Information associated with the particular barcode, which is typically stored at a centralized server, is then used by the checkout station to calculate and display the amount owed by the customer for the selected products.